The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles/French
The French lyrics for "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "La bataille légendaire entre les pékinois et les loulous" (suivi de La Marche des Loulous de Banlieue) Les Jalupates une fois par an Ont rendez-vous pour une nuit magique Le Vieux Mathusalem est le grand officiant Quid oit choisir le plus Jalupatique De l'horrible bataille qui a fait rage un certain soir Entre les Pékinois et les Loulous d'Banlieue Aidés de quelques bâtards féroces Et de l'intervention du Grand Chat Rivari Loulous et Pékinois ne font pas bon ménage Entre les deux camps c'est la grogne et la rage Chacun sait aussi qu'ils manquent de courage Cela fait bien longtemps, tout le monde le sait Qu'entre les deux thnies la guerre est déclarée Mais pour le moment ils préfèrent aboyer. Que des: Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf A aboie de partout, gueulant jusqu'à plus soif. Que des: Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf A aboie de partout, gueulant jusqu'à plus soif. Tous les samedis soir c'est la même romance La trêve a trop duré , le conflit recommence De chaque côté c'est la même arrogrance Partout dans le jardin ce ne sont qu'aboiements Le chien policier aujourd'hui est absent Il doit être au bistro devant un verre de blanc Depuis quelque temps il néglige ses rondes Et quand il n'est pas là, ça aboie et ça gronde... Ils avancent un peu, puis-reculent sans hâte Et je crains que bientô t ils n'en viennent aux pattes, et Ce sont des: Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf L'accent de la Banlieue et la voix de Pékin Et des: Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf L'accent de la Banlieue et la voix de Pékin Non les chiens Pékinois ne parlent pas français Ils aboient en chinois tout le monde le sait Entendant hurler leurs coreligionnaires Les Pékinois en bande sortent de leur repaire Il en vient de partout, ça va être la guerre Les Loulous à leur tour surgissent de la nuit Suivis de quelques autres chiens de leurs amis Des chiens de toutes races et de tout gabarit Et des grands et des gros et des maigres et des p'tits Des cockers, des caniches à tonsure Des setters et des bergers allemands Des bassets et leur progéniture Des teckels, des lévriers afgans Des griffons et des fox à poil dur Et des dalmatiens noirs et blancs Tous les baffreurs, tous les rongeurs d'os à moëlle On fait une bande de sacrés toutous Faut pas m'contrarier ou j'vous tombe su'l'poil Faudrait pas jouer avec les Louslous Voilà les plus teigneux don't tout le monde a peur Ce sont les écossais, des sacrés bagarreurs Jouant à la cornemuse leur hymne favori A tous les autres chiens ils lancent un défi Pour tous les chihauhaus le drame est imminent Ça va être trés dur, inévitablement Le vacarme est assourdissant Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Il y a des crocs qui luisent et des langues qui pendent Ça éructe et ça éructe et ça bave Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Ça éructe et ça éructe et ça bave Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf Il y a des crocs qui luisent et des langues qui pendent Les meutes rugissantes maintenant se font face Tout trafic est stoppé, plus persone ne passe Des centaines des chiens hurlent dans le quartier Les voisins affolés appellent les pompiers Soudain comme un éclair, bondissant dans la nuit On a pu voir surgir le Chat Ri-va-ri Ses grands yeux étincellent comme deux boules de feu Il baille comme un ogre, c'est le plus belliqueux Sa mâchoire ressemble à celle d'une panthère Partout c'est la terreur quand on voit sa crinière Les chiens ne furent pas longs à cesser leur aubade Il bondit comme un lion ce fut la débandade Même les plus coriaces, les bouldogues, les griffons Détalent la queue basse, tremblant comme des moutons Loulous et Pékinois se sont évanouis Plus un chien dans la rue: Vive le Chat Rivari 'Est toi, le meilleur, gloire au Chat Rivari Chiens Pékinois et chats Jalupates Vous n'aurez pas toujours quatre pattes Un beau jour vous redeviendrez poussiére Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "La bataille des pékinois contre les poppis" Les Jellicles, une fois par an Se retrouvent pour le Jellicultime choix Et maintenant que le chef a répondu présent Chaque Jellicle se réjouira Voici la bataille des pékinois contre les poppis Avec le précieux renfort Des armées constituées par les caniches et carlins Et l'intervention du fameux Chat Pharnaüm Tout le monde sait que les pékinois, les poppis Sont fiers comme des coqs, sont les pires ennemis Ils se battent toujours, toujours, c'est écrit Tout le monde pense qu'au contraire les caniches, les carlins Sont des chiens casaniers, sûrement pas des vauriens Mais souvent ce sont eux qui en viennent aux mains Ils font Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Partout dans le parc, quel barouf, ça décoiffe! Ça fait Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Partout dans le parc, quel barouf, ça décoiffe! L'histoire que je vais vous conter, mes amis S'est passée il y a quoi? Disons deux jours et demi Une vie pour un pékinois ou un poppi Le chien policier n'était plus dans le secteur Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'après les rumeurs Il buvait dans un pub depuis plus de deux heures Alors qu'il n'y avait plus un chat dans la rue C'est là qu'un pékinois, un poppi se sont vus Et sans avancer, sans reculer non plus Ils se cherchent et se toisent et leurs pattes se remuent Voilà que ça fait Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Partout dans le parc, quel barouf, ça décoiffe ! Mes amis, savez-vous que ce cher pékinois N'est pas chien anglais mais barbare chinois? Un tas de pékinois alertés par le bruit Sont venus aux fenêtres, aux balcons, à l'appui Ils étaient une dizaine, une vingtaine en furie Cette horde barbare était tout aux abois Ça grognait, ça grommelait, tout ça mais en chinois C'est le genre de raffut dont les poppis raffolent Ces chiens-là viennent d'Écosse, élevés à rude école Y a des chiens tout autour du monde Des bergers bulgares, des allemands Dans tous les pays chaque seconde Des chiens naissent bretons ou afghans Le danois vient parfaire la mappemonde Au côté du petit basset normand Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir mon nom à moi Je vais me montrer ferme et précis Je m'appelle Poppi Tom alors gare à toi Souviens-toi que je suis un poppi Les terriers écossais, leurs frères, ont la dent dure Ils sont très combatifs, il faut voir ce qu'ils endurrent Ils sortent leurs cornemuses, ils sont spectaculaires C'est alors que commence leur combat légendaire Les caniches, les carlins se sentant à l'écart Affluent sur les toits pour chercher la bagarre Se joignent au raffut, ça fait Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Partout dans le parc, quel barouf, ça décoiffe! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf, ouaf! Partout dans le parc, quel barouf, ça décoiffe! désordonnés Hé! Et tous ces guerriers réunis d'un seul coup Pertubèrent le trafic - le métro devenait fou La plupart des voisins, complètement affolés Ne sachant pas quoi faire ont appelé les pompiers Soudain il surgit au milieu de ce barnum On ne connaît que lui, c'est le Chat Pharnaüm Ses yeux s'emflammèrent de toutes leurs rétines Et puis il bâilla, dévoilant ses canines Puis, depuis la grille, il scruta toute la rue On n'avait jamais vu chat plus féroce et velu Ses yeux incendiaires ont glacé l'assistance Pékinois et poppis craignaient ses remontrances Subitement il sauta d'un incroyable bond Et tous ces petits toutous s'enfuirent comme des moutons Le chien policier, de retour au travail Trouva la rue vide bien après la bataille Rendons tous hommage au grand Chat Pharnaüm Jellicle Cats et chiens poppis Seront tous frères et réunis Une fois poussière après leur vie Category:Musical Numbers